Recuerdos de una infancia perdida
by leojg
Summary: Oneshot! Mi visión de como fue la infancia de asuka! Tercer Fic! Dejen Reviews! Que summary mas feo que me mande T T


Evangelion no es mío, este fic ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro

--

Recuerdos de una infancia perdida

--

-¡Tenemos contaminación mental!- Gritó Maya en la sala de control de Nerv

-¿Acaso el ángel está tratando de contactarse con Asuka?

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!!- Un horrendo grito retumbó en toda la sala de control

-¡¡Asuka!!- gritó Shinji desde su eva.

-¡Sal de mi mente!... No… no me hagas recordar eso… no… ¡¡Nooo!!

-¡¡Asuka!!

-¡¡Asuka!!

Todo se volvió negro.

-…Asuka…

-¿Asuka?

-¿Asuka?... ¿No te vas a despedir de mama?

Una pequeña niña de cinco o seis años abrió los ojos. Estaba en una especie de sala de control, llena de computadoras y otros equipos, habia solo una puerta y un enorme ventanal que daba a otra habitación…

-Pero… no quiero que te vallas…

-No te preocupes… solo será por un momento, ¿Bien?

-¡SI!

-Doctora Soryu, es la hora- dijo un hombre

-De acuerdo… Asuka enseguida vuelvo, pórtate bien.

-Si mama…

Kyoto Soryu se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Asuka, ven… desde aquí podrás ver a tu mama- le dijo el hombre señalando el ventana, la niña caminó hasta este.

La otra habitación era enorme de cientos de metros de largo y otros cientos de ancho y de por lo menos ochenta o noventa de alto. El ventanal estaba mas o menos en la mitad de la habitación.

En el fondo, bocabajo había un enorme ser humanoide rojo… las personas que estaban a su alrededor parecían pequeñas hormigas en comparación… y entre todas, Asuka distinguió a una.

-¡MAMA!- Gritó con su mirada fija en su madre, que vestía una especie de traje rojo, tan ajustado que se pegaba a su piel…

-Así es, tu mama… está a punto de hacer historia- dijo el hombre, lo último casi susurrándolo.

-Bien comencemos la prueba de activación del evangelion unidad 02- dijo un hombre detrás de Asuka.

-Si comandante.

-¿Soryu está lista?

-Si…

-Bien, entra al Entry-Plug

Se escuchó un gran ruido, mientras una enorme cápsula blanca salía de la espalda del ser y una escalera mecánica se alzaba hasta estar a la altura de la cápsula, Kyoko subió por ella y se metió en el Entry-Plug sin titubear… la cápsula se cerró al instante… y se introdujo dentro del eva 02…

-Comiencen con la activación de la unidad 02- dijo el hombre

-Enseguida Comandante Bohr.

-Inyectando LCL.

-Activando conexiones nerviosas.

-Llegando al borde absoluto…

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes.

-¡Borde absoluto superado! Evangelion unidad 02 activa…

El técnico no logró terminar la fase…

-…Señor… el índice de sincronización está aumentando descontroladamente…

-¡No!... Es lo mismo que le ocurrió a la unidad 01… ¡Desconecten todo ya! ¡Desactiven la unidad 02 y expulsen el entry plug!

Asuka miraba sin entender…

-¡Señor el eva rechaza las ordenes!

-Pero que dem…

-¡Se está moviendo!

El coloso evangelion lentamente se comenzó a alzar, hasta quedar completamente erguido.

-¡Corten la energía!

-Si, señor.

El enorme cable que le suministraba al eva energia cayó… pero continuó en pie.

-Tiempo para la desactivación… ¡1 minuto!

De pronto el eva miró hacia el ventanal que daba a la sala de control… como buscando a alguien y la encontró.

El enorme ser, miró fijamente a Asuka por sus cuatro circulares ojos esmeralda… y comenzó a acercarse.

-¡Desactivación en 30 segundos!

En la sala de control, nadie se movía.

El eva llegó tan cerca del vidrio que fue capaz de recostar su cabeza contra el…

Entonces… comenzó a golpear el cristal con sus enormes manos.

-¡Va a romper el cristal!

-Desactivación en 20 segundos.

Asuka miraba atónita.

-10 segundos

El eva seguía con su frenético ataque contra el vidrio reforzado, hasta que un golpe excepcionalmente fuerte, hizo que la pequeña Asuka se tambaleara y cayera… el eva se detuvo al instante y el cuarto de control se inundó con el llanto de la niña.

-5 segundos para la desactivación.

El eva se quedó allí… mirando a la sollozante Asuka, inmóvil… hasta que el último brillo de sus ojos se extinguió.

La cápsula fue expulsada cayendo a unos metros del eva.

-¡Envíen un grupo de rescate!

-¡Enseguida Señor!

Los minutos…

-Señor, el grupo de rescate, dice que la piloto está viva, pero inconsciente.

El comandante suspiró.

-Supongo que todo salió bien después de todo…

Asuka aun sollozaba, casi ignorada…

--

El sol de la tarde iluminaba un cuarto de hospital, era un cuarto no muy grande, con una ventana al pasillo, y sobre la cama yacía una mujer, que aferraba con ambas manos una muñeca.

-Mi pequeña Asuka…- Susurraba

-Vamos, tienes que comer, o esa niña de allí se reirá de ti.

En el pasillo del hospital, observando por la ventana, estaba, Asuka Langley Soryu… sin entender porque pasaba esto.

Hace una semana… en la prueba de activación del Evangelion 02, algo salió mal… y su vida cambió.

-Pobre mujer… todos los días le habla a esa muñeca como si fuera su hija- susurraba una de las enfermeras

-Y pobre niña… se golpeó la cabeza y no recuerda nada de cómo sucedió esto…

-Quizás es una forma de pagar por dedicarse toda su vida a la investigación y no dedicarle tiempo a su hija - dijo otra – Son como una madre muñeca y una hija muñeca… quizás haya poca diferencia entre humanos y muñecos.

-Si los muñecos son creados por los humanos a su imagen y semejanza… quizás somos muñecos para dios, si este existiera… ¿No crees?

-Al oír tales cosas, es difícil creer que eres una doctora de medicina moderna.

-Jaja… claro que soy doctora, pero también soy humana, y primero que nada, soy mujer.

Asuka se quedó allí… mirando sin mirar, escuchando sin escuchar, su cabeza daba vueltas…

En eso… llegaron dos hombres vestidos de negro.

-Buscamos a Asuka Langley Soryu… Somos del Instituto Marduk.

-¿Ehh? Marduk…- dijo una de las enfermeras

-…Es ella, la pequeña que está ahí- dijo la otra, señalando a Asuka.

Asuka ni se inmutó… en parte porque estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en parte porque no le importaba.

-Ya veo…- dijo acercándose a la pequeña

-¿Tu eres Asuka Langley Soryu?

Asuka lo miró lentamente…

-…si…

-Excelente… debes venir con nosotros.

Las enfermeras solo miraban.

-…no quiero, mama está allí- dijo señalando a Kyoko

-Debes venir…

-¡No!

-Esto va a ponerse difícil…

-Vamos niña… es importante…- dijo tratando de agarrarla pero fallando por poco

-¡NO! Me voy a quedar con ma…

-¡Asuka!- gritó otra voz

-…pa… papa.

-Ve con ellos… ya- dijo, antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

-…si…

Los dos hombres la escoltaron hasta un auto negro y la metieron dentro… luego arrancaron y partieron.

-¿A donde vamos?

-A Nerv.

-…Nerv…

Nerv… era… era donde trabajaba su madre… o eso creia… pero habia algo que le decia que no era buena idea ir allí.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No quiero ir allí!!!- Chilló Asuka

-Mira… nuestras ordenes son llevarte allí… no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto…

Asuka continuó con su llanto por un rato… hasta que este disminuyó a un leve sollozo

Algo no estaba resultando… Su vida estaba cambiando y para mal, el poco interés y tiempo que tenia su madre en ella ya no existía… y como a su padre no le importaba… ya no tenia a nadie mas… estaba sola.

El auto llegó a los cuarteles de Nerv de Alemania… a diferencia del geofrente… estos eran un altísimo edificio… o eso parecía.

Al entrar… mecanismos ocultos, hicieron que el vehículo se hundiera en la tierra, y que bajara casi 100 metros antes de ver las verdaderas instalaciones de Nerv…que se extendían por kilómetros a lo ancho, largo y en profundidad.

Al terminar de descender, el auto se puso en marcha nuevamente, y comenzó a recorrer las instalaciones… por una especie de carretera subterránea… habrán estado conduciendo por casi diez minutos cuando se detuvieron y no se alcanzaba a ver el final del complejo.

Empezaron a caminar por lo que habrá sido media cuadra hasta detenerse en una puerta que decía "Instituto Marduk"

Uno de los hombres habrió la puerta.

-Entra- le ordenó el otro a Asuka

Esta entró sin chistar…

Era una oficina compacta… con un solo escritorio… donde había una mujer escribiendo en una computadora.

-¿Es ella?

-Asi es.

La mujer dejó de escribir, miró a Asuka y sonrió.

-Bien señorita Langley… usted es muy afortunada… ¿Sabe?... Fue seleccionada de entre todo el mundo para ser la única capaz de salvarlo de la mayor amenaza a la que se enfrentará.

Asuka levantó la vista…

-Usted será la 2º elegida… piloto del Arma Multipropósito de la Humanidad el Evangelion Unidad 02, el primer evangelion real en el mundo, y la última carta de la humanidad…

-…yo…

El Eva 02… Ser la única capaz de pilotearlo… Si hacia eso… No estaria sola nunca mas… y su mama y su papa quedarian contentos… o eso esperaba.

-¿Acepta?

Asuka meneó la cabeza…

-Excelente… mañana empezaremos con todo…

--

Las enfermeras se habían ido… era el momento

-

-Llévensela.

-Si…

-Vamos, Asuka…

--

Había logrado conseguir unos metros… pero no sabia si serian suficientes

--

El auto subía lentamente por el elevador de Nerv

Asuka estaba feliz… aunque no lo pareciera… le contaría todo esto a su madre y todo volvería a ser como antes… o mejor quizás.

--

La cuerda estaba tensa y lista…

--

Asuka entró corriendo al hospital… ya no se podía contener… Toda la tristeza de hace rato, se convirtió en euforia…

--

Ya no quedaba nada más por hacer…

-Muere conmigo, Asuka- susurró

--

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Fui elegida como piloto del eva! ¡Mama!

Asuka estaba a solo metros de la puerta de la habitación de su madre… las cortinas de la ventana no permitían ver hacia adentro…

-¡Ahora nunca estaré sola! ¡Mama!

La puerta se abrió y la luz inundó la habitación…

Frio, inerte e inexpresivo… casi como una macabra broma, jugada por algún loco sin sentido común… Balanceándose lentamente y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Un rostro completamente diferente al que Kyoko Soryu solía tener… este era tenebroso, oscuro… el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado y eran un par de bolas, pintadas de blanco y celeste oscuro.

A un lado… una muñeca colgaba por el cuello de una cuerda hecha con hilo dental.

La única testigo del espantoso crimen… era una niña de poco más de seis años…

El rostro de Asuka se había deformado, hasta llegar a una maniaca expresión…

Ya no le quedaba nada… no tenia ni mama, ni papa… todos la habían abandonado a su suerte…

Pero ella no iba a llorar, ni pedir ayuda… porque tantos años de ser casi ignorada por su padres habían creado en su interior un sentimiento de autosuficiencia y ahora… estaba emergiendo…

No necesitaba ni mama, ni papa… ella era sola era suficiente…

No iba a llorar… no iba a tener miedo… ella era una mujer adulta, era mas que eso… era la piloto del Evangelion Unidad 02

Ella era Asuka Soryu Langley y nadie nunca seria mejor que ella…

-¡Oh dios!- gritó alguien detrás de ella...

Una de las enfermeras de hace un rato… había llegado.

--

La llovizna caía sobre un cementerio…

Un pequeño grupo de personas rodeaban una tumba, mientras el ataúd era lentamente bajado.

-Entones… la ficción se volvió realidad- dijo uno de los hombres a otro

-Vaya destino… el científico se convirtió en el conejillo de indias- dijo el otro

-¿Tu crees que la prueba de activación fue la causa inmediata?

-La ruptura mental… ¿Fue resultado del contacto?

-Es cruel… ella se suicidó, dejando sola a una niña tan pequeña

-Si… quizás. Pero no creo que esa fuera la única causa…

A unos metros de allí… Asuka miraba como su madre descendía lentamente para no volver mas…

-Mi pobre Asuka… llora si quieres- Le dijo una señora mayor, posiblemente una tia

-No lo haré… yo soy fuerte, y no necesito a nadie…- Dijo Asuka sin siquiera mirarla… Sus ojos demostraban todo menos tristeza… Eran fieros, furiosos y decididos.

La gran Asuka Langley Soryu, piloto del evangelion unidad 02, había nacido… sepultando a esa pequeña niña, en lo mas profundo de su ser.

--

N/A

Bueno, acá ando otra vez… con un fic que empecé en Agosto, a pesar de se el mas corto de todos los que voy escribiendo hasta ahora.

Realmente disfruté escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, porque esa era la idea XD

Realmente no se con que seguiré… tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza, pero creo que voy a cambiar de anime por un tiempo, quizás haga algo de Eureka Seven… pero de seguro que vuelvo a eva! Y mas ahora con el estreno de rebuilt 2.0… ya quiero ver como es Mari para escribir sobre ella XD.

Ah si, gracias a Blackari, Akzo , Faragorn y Max Falange por darle la preleida al fic y si me faltó algún otro también

Bueno, gracias por leer mis locuras!

El leo que lee.


End file.
